life with the leaves
by shinorocks1
Summary: new chapter posted.shino learns that he has feelings towards hinata. shinoxhina fiction. rated t for swearing and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

**Life with the leaves**

**Ok well this is my first fan fiction. I know it probably wont be the best but thanks for reading. And by the way I'm 14 so if I don't use the biggest words don't get mad.:P. O and this is a shinoxhina fic. And last but not least I do not own naruto. Now I wished I did than it would be way different lol**

**Note: "means talking" 'means thinking'**

**Chapter 1.**

**Life was usually dull around this time of year. The missions were slow in coming and the weather was cold. Shino hated this time of year. He had to spend all day training with kiba and hinata. Hinata he didn't have a problem training with,he liked Hinata. It was kiba he had a problem with. He was always so annoying,and he had this weird obsession with not taking baths.**

**'not another day with kiba.' thought shino. "Hey shino" yelled hinata. ' I don't know why I get this weird feeling whenever hinata's around?' wondered shino. "hey bug-man glad you made it" yelped kiba. "yea shino your late which is in a suprise" commented Kurenai. "sorry im late sensei" said shino."my dad made me take out the trash." "Ok well lets start training team" Kurenai said. kiba start out sparing with hinata. "Ok hinata do your best" said kiba. "o-ok kiba" than they started. Hinata eventually won by using the ****Rokujuu Yonshou. "good job team thats enough for today" said Kurenai . "o and one last thing. The hokage has ordered a meating at 7:30 so don't be late.**

**"Ok so hokage why did you order this meeting."asked one genin. "I have ordered this meeting because because susake has left the village and shikamaru and ino are now chunin now we have to change up the teams." said tsunade "first team is kiba inuzuka,tenten and naruto uzumaki, your sensei will be kakashi hatake. Next team will be sakura haruno,rock lee and choji akimichi and you sensei is gai maito. And the next and final team I'm going to change is shino aburame hinata hyuuga and neji hyuuga. Your sensei will be a new ninja to the land of fire. His name is pan Johnson and he is a swordsman who is excellent in genjutsu. He is from the talented johnson family from America. They specialize in genjutsu the make the enemy see things that are not there. Kinda like what the sharingan,but to a greater effect. So treat him with respect and now any questions?" listed tsunade. "what I have to be with rock lee and fattie???" questioned sakura." I am not fat I am tubbie. Tubbies rule." yelled choji. "YES SAKURA, WILL YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME???!"asked lee. "eww no your a creep lee." replied sakura."haha lee you just got rejected!"laughed choji. Next thing choji knows he is sent across the room by one of lee's kicks.**

**'well this day turned out better than I thought' thought shino. "hey shino" said an annoying blond. 'why does he have to be so annoying?,god he is more annoying than kiba. " what do you want this time naruto?" "hey sorry shino but susake is training and sakura or anyone else won't go for ramen so shino will you please please take me to get some ramen?" "sorry naruto I'm going home to get some sleap. Also if I took you out for ramen you would eat me out of home and money"replied shino. "hey come on I dont eat that much" whined naruto. "yea and sakura doesn't like susake." Said shino. "Ok I guess bye shino" complained naruto. 'god naruto is annoying well at least I finally get to sleep. **

**Alright first chapter done I know it's not very long but I need to see how everyone likes it. Please rate and review. I will work to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. And I used my creativity. Main change you will see is that shino now talks!!! also Pan Johnson is pretty much me with a different name. I wanted to add me to the story so it will be easier. So see you next chapter. I will finish the next chapter as soon as I can. With school and family matters and groundings it might be awhile so hold tight.**


	2. the new teacher

**Life with the leaves**

**Chapter 2:The new teacher**

**'God what is taking him so long to get here.' Wondered Shino. **

"**I-i wonder w-when sensei will g-get here." Stammered Hinata. **

"**God hinata you gotta work on that stutter."Complained Neji. **

"**Hey all sorry i'm late. I'm new here as you know so I don't know my way around."Said a voice behind neji. All the genins turned around and stared at there jonin instructor. **

**'He wasn't older than any of use"Thought Neji.**

"**Um are you our sensei"Asked Shino. **

"**Yes I am what is wrong??"Asked Pan. **

"**aren't you a little young to be a jonin?"Asked Shino. **

"**It doesn't matter what age you are, it matters how well of a ninja you are. And in that area I excel beyond you all greatly."Replied Pan. **

"**Hahaha if you think your better than me prove it." Neji demanded."**

**You want to fight me? Your dumber than you look."laughed pan. Neji snaps and runs at Pan with his byoukgan activated. He goes to hit pan in the chest with the a gentle fist palm but Pan just disappears.**

"**What where are you"Demanded Neji.**

"**Right here" Says pan. He performs an intense amount of hand signs.**

"**O no this is not going to be good"Says Shino.**

"**Bosatt helvete"screams pan" Neji falls down and starts screaming in agony. Pan comes up and places a kuni at his neck.**

"**Give up yet Neji?"Asks Pan.**

"**What the hell was that"Demands Neji."It was horrible"**

"**It's my bosatt helvete aka living hell jutsu. It is a technique that makes my opposition see what hell would be like. It gives me enough time to ever kill or capture."Explained Pan. **

"**But destiny said I would win."Questioned Neji. **

"**Don't give me none of that bullshit about destiny, our lives are what we make it,not preplanned."Stated Pan. **

"**Iam sorry sensei."Grudgingly admitted Neji.**

"**Thats ok neji now I know what your justu is so I know how train you in the most effective way." Commented pan."Ok everyone sit down." They all obeyed. "Ok now to for me to get to know everyone you all are going to say your name and your likes and dislikes and dreams. Ok lets start with you Shino"**

"**ok my name is Shino Aburame my likes are bugs,my dislikes are kiba. And I don't know about my dream.**

"**alright next person."asserted Pan.**

"**m-my name is Hinata h-Hyuga and my like is n-n-n-n-n and my dislikes are people who are mean to other people and my dream is to be a beautiful kunichi.**

"**Ok interesting next."Said Pan**

" **Ok my name is Neji Hyuga,my likes are none. My dislikes are the main branch. And my dreams are already decided by destiny.'**

"**Ok for the last time don't give me that destiny bullshit."Complained pan."Alright I guess it's my turn. My name is Pan Johnson. My likes are ramen, I don't like it as much as Naruto. I also like to train. My dislikes are people who are obsessed with stuff and idiots. My dream is to become an Anub."**

"**Ok for your test you all have probably done this test before. You have to snatch the bells from me. Ok start."Yelled Pan.**

"**Alright guys, the purpose of the test is to get the bells as he said. But the only way we have any chance of getting the bells is by going after him as a team. Even thought he's young he is a jonin so we wouldn't be able to take him 1 on 1."Commanded neji.**

"**o-ok n-neji."stuttered hinata.**

"**Whatever."said shino. The team than dashed at pan. Neji went in and did a gentle fist palm on pan. And another. And another. Than all of a sudden pan exploded in blood.**

"**What the hell." Questioned neji.**

"**Ha ha another one of my jutsu's, the blood clone jutsu. If I sacrifice just a little of my blood I can make shadow clones that can take a lot more damage than normal shadow clones. **

"**Arrgh damn it your good sensei. You are worthy of being my sensei." Admitted neji.**

"**Omg the all worthy neji has said I am worthy of being his sensei. Omg I'm so happy."Mocked pan from behind him. He delivers a earth shattering kick to neji. And he goes flying into a tree." Ok one down who is the next to go down."Asked pan. All of a sudden pan smacks one of the bells."nice try shino, getting one of your bugs to try and get a bell off of me. Lets me say your the best yet. Neji is too full of himself and hinata has yet to move."laughed pan.**

**'Danit I thought he would fall for that. Ok I guess there is nothing left do to but go for it head on, but he his a superior ninja so how do I get past him?"wondered shino. Shino than ran head on to try and catch his sensei off guard. Unfortunately Pan saw it coming. Before shino knew what happened pan appeared behind him and knocked him out.**

"**Ok this is over it's pointless I will give neji and hinata lunch because they deserve it more. I will come back in half an hour so we can try it again."said Pan.**

"**god damn it. I wished I would've eaten breakfast."grunted shino.**

**neji handed him a piece of sushi."Here you go."said neji.**

"**But neji you're not allowed to give me lunch."replied shino.**

"**Ok I'm not giving you the food because I want to. I'm giving it to you because we all need to eat a little so we are ready for the next test.**

"**y-yea neji is right shino. It will make us more r-ready for the next test."commented hinata.**

"**Ok than you neji."**

"**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE ANY FOOD TO SHINO." Pan yelled angrly at them from behind. "FOR NOT OBEYING ME YOU All," the group of genins sat afraid of what will happen...pass." said pan.**

"**what!!!?" all the genins said together.**

"**you all gave shino some of your food so you all would perform better in the next test. Well lets say you passed the test with flying colors. You risked getting sent back to the academy to give your friend some food so you all would do better in the next test. Congratulations see you all tomorrow for our first mission. Now go home and see your family." said Pan.**

"**wow what a weird day today was." **

**Author's note: hey all hope someone is reading this. Well time to explain. The Johnson family bloodline jutsu is like the justu of the uchiha but instead of 3 days it goes for what the victim seems as a whole year.**


End file.
